Don't Jump (Hiatus)
by PsycheBunny
Summary: Izaya has been going through a depression and has been having a lot of thoughts about ending it all. Maybe all he needs is someone to help, and that help comes from the one person he least expects. Contains slight Shizaya fluff
1. Good Bye

**Don't Jump**

My first song fic! Also, this fic is based off of an RP I did with a friend over FB~

Song: Don't Jump by Tokio Hotel

Disclaimer: I own nothing, neither the song nor anime!

Warning: May contain major OOC and depressing situations

* * *

><p>The brunette informant sat on the ledge of the fountain, looking into the water at his reflection. He had a look of disgust and narrowed red eyes. The God he once thought himself to be had vanished and he felt weak and useless.<p>

The tall ex-bartender had been walking through the city with a cigarette in his mouth. He was curious about what had happened earlier that day, when a certain informant had bumped into him. But something just wasn't right; he didn't seem like his normal self. Something had to be up.

Izaya turns around, deciding to ignore the reflection. He watches the humans he once devoted his life to observing. After the crowd began to become a boring blob that no longer interested him, he was about to get up and walk away; that is, until he noticed a familiar head of bleached blonde hair in the gray blur of moving bodies. "Shizu-chan?.." He whispered to himself, half standing up already. His body began to unconsiously move towards the man in the bartending suit. He started to walk quickly to catch up to the blonde, and grabbed his wrist to stop him. "Shizu-chan.."

The blonde turned around and looked down at the informant. "Izaya..What are you..?" he started to say, but was cut off by the raven haired man leaning against him and wrapping his arms around him into a hug. He was taken aback by this action, however, he did return the hug. "What's wrong?"

Izaya clung to him, holding his face down knowing that his face is streaked by tears. "..sorry.." He mumbled into the blonde's shirt.

The taller man looked at the brunette with soft eyes. "For what?" He placed a hand on the smaller one's head in a soothing manner.

Izaya looked up and dropped his arms, his face was not the same at all. He looked as if he had been crying for some time, with his cheeks red and his eyes a bit puffy. "I-I'm sorry..for everything.."

"It's fine, I forgive you" Shizuo smiled, showing the brunette he was telling the truth. He had been worrying about him for a while. Something must have happened to the informant, but he still wouldn't tell him, no matter how many times he had asked.

The smaller man reached up and wiped his face in an attempt to get the tears to stop falling. He didn't like feeling so weak, and despite feeling like crap and regretting what had happened just now, he didn't want to be seen so..human to everyone. He still longed to be like a God, though the delusion he used to have was long gone. He turned around and was about to start running before a large hand was placed on his shoulder to stop him.

"Everything is going to be fine." The ex-bartender said in hopes of getting him to stop feeling so worthless. At least that's what he thought was the problem. Though maybe dignity wasn't the whole thing, it had seemed to be more complicated than that.

Izaya smiled weakly up at Shizuo and placed a hand on his. "Good bye, Shizuo.." he said, almost in a whisper, but he knew the blonde could hear it. As he started to turn back around, he pushed the larger hand off of his shoulder and started to run. He could feel the tears threatening to fall again, but this time he didn't hold them back. They rolled down his cheeks against the wind as he ran in the direction of Shinjuku.

As Shizuo watched the man run, fading away into the thick crowd that moved like a gray blur of people, he whispered quietly, "It's not good bye.."

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading~ Please Review~<p> 


	2. Why Do You Care?

**Don't Jump**

Disclaimer: I do not own the song nor the series.

Warning: Contains attempt Suicide and OOC

Author's note: Happy Birthday Shizuo Heiwajima! January 28, 2012!

* * *

><p>Izaya kept running; his fur-trimmed coat was unzipped and fluttering behind him as he ran towards his destination without looking back. He runs past his apartment. He doesn't plan on going back. He runs a bit further before turning the corner and through an alley, onto another street, until he finally stops and looks up. 'This should be good..' he thinks to himself as he stares at the top of the building before him.<p>

Shizuo decides to go to the informant's apartment, curious about what had been bothering him for the past few days. He runs up the stairs of the apartment complex and pounds on the door. With no answer, he breaks it down, yelling out the informant's name. "Izaya!" He yelled as he searched the place. Without any sign of him, he ran out of the apartment and onto the streets once more. "Izaya!" He called again as he ran down the street.

Izaya walks into the building, there is no one in the lobby, and it seems abandoned. He starts walking up the stairs until he reaches the top floor. He slowly walks up one more set of stairs and comes to a door. The brunette hesitates a moment before opening it and stepping out into the cold night air. It's a bit breezier up on top of the building.

Shizuo runs, looking frantically around for the informant. "Izaya!" He yelled again. "Dmmit, Izaya! Where did you go.." He stopped and looked around him. Without a trace of the man, he leans against the wall of the building he is in front of and sighs. "What are you planning," He mutters to himself.

The raven-haired man walks slowly to the edge of the roof and looks over the concrete gaurd that was probably placed there so people _wouldn't_ fall. He climbed on top of it and stood there, looking at the city lights. They seemed so beautiful against the pitch black sky, leaving almost a red glow to it. It seemed almost hypnotizing.

Shizuo was talking to himself as he leaned against the building, he had a really bad feeling about Izaya. Something bad was going to happen, his instincts seemed to tell him. He had always trusted his instincts, because they were right more often than what his brain told him.

Izaya looked down, away from the beautiful city scape. He looked at the concrete below, to where he would end. What he hadn't expected to see was Shizuo, standing down at the base of the building. Izaya's eyes widened slightly. 'Why is he here?' he thought to himself.

The blonde looked around again. "Izaya! Where the fuck did you run off to?" He said a bit loudly, though Izaya was too high up to hear it clearly, the raven could faintly make out what was said.

"Shizu-chan.."The brunette whispered as he watched the blonde below. He was intrigued to know why he had followed him back to Shinjuku. The blonde haired man kept calling out his name and looking around franticly again, before giving up and leaning against the brick wall of the building. He pulls out a cigarette and lights it.

Something wet hit Shizuo's cheek. He touches his face to confirm the moisture and wipes it off. "Rain?" He mumbles and looks up. What he sees doesn't really surprise him, but it does cause him fear. The Great Informant of Shinjuku, who seemed to be going through a rough time, was standing on top of the roof of the very building he was just leaning against. It wasn't rain he had felt, it was Izaya's tears. 'What could be so horrible to have this man so upset?' Shizuo was still wondering as he watched Izaya look down at him.

They stood like that for what seemed like forever until Shizuo finally decided to try and get him to stop. "Why?" He said, making sure that he said it so the brunette could at least read his lips.

"Why do you care?" Izaya mouthed back.

Shizuo didn't have an answer for that. He didn't know why either. Hell, he didn't really care about the flea at all until he had seen him cry for the first time, two days ago.

Another tear fell. Izaya realized that Shizuo wasn't going to answer. "Why did you come?" the brunette asked. A gust of wind blew behind him and his hood flew over his head, making his face darker and harder to see.

"I don't want you to kill yourself" Shizuo growled, still being sure that Izaya would be able to make out what was said.

How ironic, not even a week ago Shizuo was chasing him down the streets of 'Bukuro yelling that he would kill him. What had changed in the monster's heart?

"Don't do it…" The blonde haired man in the bartender's suit said. Don't do this, Izaya. Things can't really be that bad, can they?

"This has nothing to do with you!" Izaya yelled, he was heard loud and clear, rather than Shizuo having to read his lips. 'Dammit Shizu-chan, just go back to hating my guts and let me do this!' He thought. Even though he made it seem like he didn't care if Shizuo was there or not, or wanted him to leave, he was sort of glad that someone did care what happened to him; someone who would be sad if he died...

Shizuo just stared back. He had never heard Izaya yell like that, it was kind of unnerving. Why was he so upset? Why did he want to die?

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading~<p>

Please Review. It gives me the ambition to update my stories faster!


End file.
